


spotlights and electric blankets

by EzzyDean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logic says that something as wonderful as Kageyama should be shared with the world.</p><p>Forget logic and forget the world.  This is all his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Hands

**Author's Note:**

> this started out for AkaKage weekend on tumblr and just kind of kept going

It had started off simple enough.  One day they had simply been standing off to the side of the gym watching in mild confusion and a tinge of horror as Bokuto and Hinata started gesturing wildly in the middle of whatever chirruping cheerful sound effects they were using to communicate and now… Now he’s studying the way Akaashi’s hands fit against his, the way their taped fingers slide together, the way Akaashi’s thumb rubs idly against his forefinger while they watch their teammates joke and laugh around them.

Tobio knows he’s not the only one to see Akaashi as beautiful - Akaashi is very beautiful, that’s just a fact of life - but while the others focus on his eyes and his face and the way his messy hair curls around his head, Tobio’s favorite things about Akaashi were his hands.

The way Akaashi’s palm was the perfect size to fit against the small of Tobio’s back when Akaashi was guiding him somewhere.  The way his fingers - delicate looking but strong and sure - twirled pencils when he was focusing on homework.  The way his blunt nails dug into Tobio’s scalp when Akaashi ran his fingers through Tobio’s hair.

They were beautiful.  Setter’s hands that were strong and talented and so _sure_  in everything he did.  From setting a volleyball to cooking a meal to soothing the frustrated lines from Tobio’s forehead when studying the books spread out in front of him gets to be too much.  They were as beautiful and wonderful as the rest of Akaashi was but their beauty was subtle.  

Cool fingers brushing his bangs away reminding him of frost icing the windows early winter mornings.

The lines he traces across Akaashi’s palms are an intricate rope woven between them, a red string if he feels like being wishful.

Peeling tape from Akaashi’s fingers is like unraveling a rose.

Akaashi moves to head back to join his team and Tobio feels his heart leap when Akaashi’s pinky hooks his own and tugs lightly before they fully part.  

He remembers the first time he had actually held Akaashi’s hand.  He had spent nearly their entire lunch together with his eyes darting to those enchanting digits and then up to Akaashi’s eyes and away before sliding back to his hands.  Finally, at the very end of the meal, Akaashi had stood and held out his hand to Tobio with a quiet chuckle that Tobio has come to realize, months later, means Akaashi finds him adorably amusing in some way.  Or so Akaashi says.

Tobio watches as Akaashi picks up a volleyball across the court and spins it in his hands, fingers sure and steady as they glide across the surface.  Their eyes meet and Tobio grins at the sparkle of challenge in Akaashi’s eyes as the ball stops and he taps his fingers against it, ready to play.


	2. Day 2: Head

If Akaashi Keiji were a better person he would want the world to know.  

Want everyone to know the way Kageyama’s face lights up when Keiji’s dog flops across his lap for attention.  The way his nose scrunches adorably when he’s concentrating on homework.  The habit he has of biting the inside of his cheek and hunching his shoulders slightly when he’s nervous.  The way he hums a bit tonelessly when he helps Keiji wash dishes and blushes when Keiji’s mother compliments him on being such a polite guest - and one who is always welcome in their home.  He should want the world to know what it’s missing by dismissing Kageyama as just an aloof idiot.  

But he doesn’t.

Just like he never wants to share the softness of Kageyama’s hair as Keiji runs his fingers through it when Kageyama’s head is on his lap and they’re watching tv.  Or the way Kageyama looks so unfairly stunning when Keiji pushes his bangs up and out of his face and Kageyama gives him that shy almost smile that he’s still not sure about.  It makes Keiji’s head go a little fuzzy when it happens.  Makes frustrations buzz and whirl in his mind because Kageyama has been hurt and is so unsure of being happy like this.  Like he’s not sure he deserves even small joys.  Keiji should want the world to _know_.  Want them all to see what precious treasure they’ve all lost by pushing Kageyama to the back of their collective minds when it comes to anything outside of volleyball.

But Keiji isn’t that nice.  He’s selfish and protective and a bit possessive even.  The world doesn’t deserve the gift of Kageyama Tobio.  Hell _he_  doesn’t even deserve this gift.  But that won’t stop him from taking it.

He knows that Kageyama doesn’t need his protection; that with his team and friends now Kageyama can take on the world.  But that doesn’t stop the way his heart pounds almost angrily when he sees the smile drop from Kageyama’s face when he realizes he’s smiling.  Doesn’t stop Keiji’s fists from clenching when he hears the cautious way Kageyama asks if they can hang out next week, voice hopeful but wary.

It does, however, make Keiji treasure each moment they spend together even more.  Makes his breath catch, lungs burning in his chest, when Kageyama laughs and grins at him.  Makes his fingers shake with nervousness when Kageyama lets him push his bangs back from his forehead and expose those eyes that pin him like a spotlight on stage.  Makes his mouth go dry and his stomach twist with anticipation when Kageyama’s eyes widen and then flicker down to Keiji’s lips before jumping back up and meeting his gaze.

Keiji never wants the world to know the way Kageyama’s fingers grabbed for Keiji’s own when their lips met for the first time, or the way that they still shake a little when they cup Keiji’s flushed cheek.  Never wants to share the nervous way Kageyama licked at his lips when they pulled away, like he could still taste Keiji there.  He never wants anyone else to know the way Kageyama trembles under his touch and watches him with dark eyes and shaky breaths.

Never wants to share how Kageyama’s hair feels under his fingers when Keiji runs his hand through those silky black strands to cup the back of his head and pull him in for another kiss.

Logic says that something as wonderful as Kageyama should be shared with the world.

Keiji shakes his head and watches Kageyama frowning down at the homework spread out in front of him.  Kageyama looks up when he hears Keiji’s chuckle and scrunches his nose in irritation.  Keiji takes Kageyama’s hand and slides his chair closer, leaning against Kageyama’s shoulder as he explains the problem that Kageyama is stuck on.

Keiji feels like the luckiest person on earth when he alone is privy to the triumphant gasp and breathy “Oh!” that slips out when Kageyama figures it out.  He also feels a little light headed when Kageyama turns, without thought or hesitation, and kisses Keiji’s forehead in thanks before focusing back on his homework.

Forget logic and forget the world.  This is all his.


	3. Day 3: Heart

They weren’t grand declarations of love and intent.  They weren’t fireworks crackling in the night sky.  They weren’t dramatic gestures or elaborate dates at cafes.

They were quiet.

They were hand-in-hand walks through the park at sunset.  They were cooking meals together, laughter soft and relaxed.  They were early mornings cuddled under blankets, both too warm to move.  They were nights spent curled under blankets on the couch watching tv.

 

“I still can’t believe you called that back on episode four.” Kageyama pushes up from his spot curled on his side with his head in Keiji’s lap and gives him a narrow look.  “You must have looked up spoilers or something.”

Corvus raises her head from her spot in the vee of Kageyama’s bent knees and gives them both a bored look.

“Yes that must be it.  In the minute you were gone to the bathroom I looked up what minor detail came back into play six episodes after it was mentioned for a second.”

Kageyama huffs and throws a handful of popcorn at Keiji’s face before dropping back into his lap.

“I hate it when you make fun of me like that.”

Keiji’s hand starts carding through Kageyama’s hair as they both turn their attention back to the mind-rottingly boring show.  It was their tradition a couple times a month to pick something dumb and binge watch it.  To make themselves just relax and be together.

“Do you really?”

Kageyama reaches down to scratch Corvus’s head for a moment and then drops his hand back under his blanket when the dog snuffles and snuggles herself back against his knees and out of reach.

“Not really.” 

The thing that Keiji had learned pretty quickly once he and Kageyama started meeting up and talking fairly regularly, even before they actually started dating, is that despite his natural resting bitch face - as Tsukishima had so kindly and eloquently called it one day - Kageyama was really one of the most caring people he had ever known.  He put his heart and soul into everything he did - aside from schoolwork but Keiji barely knew anyone who was all that into schoolwork.  He cared deeply for others and truly felt horrible when he did something to upset them.  He was careful and considerate and so kind.  He was also just absolute crap at showing it to most people.

But Keiji knew.  He knew the softness and tenderness that was under the surface.  He knew it from the way Kageyama’s eyes lit up when Keiji’s dog had first slowly approached him back when they first started dating and sat patiently at his feet, waiting for attention, and the way he had been just as upset as Keiji when she had passed away.  He knew it when Kageyama’s hands had shook with joy when they had gone to the pet shelter and found the little black and brown Affenpinscher pup they eventually took home and named Corvus.  It was in the way Kageyama would come home and find Keiji on the couch after a horrible day and simply grab his own blanket and wrap Keiji in it, wrap him in warmth that smelled like Kageyama, but would let him have his space to work through it until he was ready.  It was in the way Kageyama always made sure they had Keiji’s favorite tea in the cupboard, even if it meant an extra trip back to the store just before closing.

It was in the way he opened up and trusted Keiji, the way he laid himself bare, let Keiji straight into his soul, let Keiji see his insecurities and worries and fears.

His hand slides down from Kageyama’s hair to cup his cheek and he can feel the curve of a smile under his fingers and his breath catches as his fingers curl protectively against that smile; he really loves Kageyama Tobio and this quiet life they’ve built.

–

Tobio glances up when he hears Akaashi’s breath catch and he feels his heart stumble at the sight of wonder and happiness on Akaashi’s face when he looks down for a moment and their eyes meet.  He had never really thought he’d ever know what love was like.  At least not what it was like to love another person like this.  Sure he loved volleyball and by the time his first year came to a close he had come to love his team.  But that love was nothing like this.  That love had given him wings and taught him how to fly.

This love gave him a reason to come out of the sky and back to the ground.

This love was Akaashi’s eyes soft in the morning light as he holds on tight to Tobio and asks for just a few more minutes of sleepy cuddles.  This love was Akaashi’s normally neutral face turning pink when Tobio surprises him with a home cooked meal.  This love was Akaashi carding his hand through Tobio’s hair while they watched horrible tv shows and mocked the obvious plot holes and twists.

Tobio had thought Akaashi intimidating when they first met.  Cool and aloof and so far out of his reach he needn’t bother even looking.

But he was wrong.  Akaashi was caring and supportive and warm and Tobio’s heart still beats wildly sometimes when he comes home and finds Akaashi asleep on the couch with Corvus curled against his stomach and Tobio remembers that this is all his.  It isn’t a hazy dream or fantasy.

Tobio wraps his hand around the one cupping his cheek and turns to press a kiss to Akaashi’s palm.

“Love you,” he whispers against the skin, pressing the words against those invisible red strings he loved tracing back in high school - and still does.

Akaashi’s fingers curl softly, warmly, protectively against his skin.

“Love you too,” he whispers back.


	4. Day 4: Chance Ball

“Chance ball.”  Akaashi’s teasing voice floating through the falling snow has Tobio spinning around.  Just in time for a snowball to splat against his forehead.  He blinks snow out of his eyes and frowns at the triumphant curve of Akaashi’s smile.

Akaashi has always been gorgeous, this wasn’t a surprise to Tobio at all, but seeing him there in the falling snow, flakes sticking to his pink cheeks and to the tips of the curls of hair sticking out from under his knitted cap, Tobio felt like he was looking at a masterpiece.  A scene of snowy royalty come to grace a mortal like him, like something out of a glossy paged story book he had seen as a child.

It takes Tobio a moment to register the second snowball in Akaashi’s hand and by the time he does it’s already in the air.

He dodges, barely, and after that everything is a blur of motion and colorful scarves in the snow and half formed snowballs flying through the air.

He doesn’t even make the conscious decision to do it, just moves on instinct when he sees the opening, too caught up in the sound of Akaashi’s laughter to stop and think.

–

Keiji gasps in surprise when Kageyama tackles him and they go tumbling into a nearby pile of snow.  Kageyama’s sweaty bangs stick to his forehead and Keiji sees Kageyama’s cap in the snowbank nearby.  He can feel Kageyama’s heart beating wildly, even through their jackets, and Kageyama’s eyes are twinkling in a way that he hadn’t even thought was possible when they first met and it still makes his breath catch and his heart stumble when he sees it sometimes.

He cups Kageyama’s face, rubs his thumb along the swell of his cheek, and just watches the play of emotions on his face.  They’ve gotten easier to read over the years, at least for Keiji, and he’s come to cherish each emotion he sees.

“Hey you,” he murmurs and slides his hand up to tug Kageyama’s head down so they bump foreheads.

“Hey.”

It’s cold.  There’s snow up under his jacket, melting and soaking his shirt and his fingers are going numb inside his gloves but Keiji doesn’t want to move.  Doesn’t want to break this moment between them.

Until Kageyama suddenly sneezes and nearly cracks their foreheads together.

“Let’s get inside.”

Kageyama presses forward for a quick kiss before standing and pulling Keiji up.

They leave wet coats and scarves and gloves hanging haphazardly in the hallway, Corvus lapping excitedly at the melting snow.  Keiji peels his damp sweater off and tosses it over the back of the kitchen chair.  He hears Kageyama do the same.  He awkwardly tugs his socks off and nearly tips over in the process of removing the second one, saved only by Kageyama’s arm snaking around his waist and holding him steady.

Fingers fumble at his waist, normally deft digits made clumsy by the cold as they slip the button of his jeans open and slide the zipper down.

Keiji tumbles them into the bed, rolls them until they’re buried under blankets shivering and wrapped around each other.  They simply lay there, sharing breaths and kisses and small touches, quiet laughs when cold fingers brush sensitive skin, until they warm up enough for their kisses to turn warm and their touches to turn purposeful.

By the time Corvus whines at the door for a walk they’re dozing, limbs tangled together, and Kageyama grumbles against Keiji’s shoulder as he stumbles out of bed and waves away Keiji’s offer to join him.

“Just call in an order to that place down the block.  I’m too tired to cook,” Kageyama says as Keiji watches him dig out a sweatshirt from the closet.  Keiji rolls back under the covers for a few minutes before dragging himself, and their warm comforter, into the kitchen to find his phone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was just me not being able to be done with these two after 4 days of writing

“You named your dog Corvus?”

Tobio finishes the last swallow of his hot chocolate and frowns at Tsukishima’s tone of disbelief.

“Yes.”

“Do you even know what it means?”

“Yes.  I know what my dog’s name means.  I’m not as stupid as you think I am.”  

He tosses his empty cup in a nearby bin and sits back down on the bench, watching as Tsukishima wrinkles his nose against the cold and scrunches his shoulders into his jacket a little further.  Tobio’s not sure why they meet so early in the day, when the sun’s barely up and everything is still covered in the dewy - icy this time of year - sheen from the night before.  Hell if he’s honest some days he’s not even sure why they meet up at all, how they even became friends in the end.  

“I also know,” Tobio says as he adjusts the scarf Akaashi gave him for his birthday carefully - he’s always careful with Akaashi’s gifts - and glances up to the cloudy sky, “that Bokuto managed to talk Hinata into getting _you_ to name your bird Rex so…” He lets his voice drop off.

He can practically hear Tsukishima scowling next to him.

“Of course you know.”  Tsukishima grumbles, mostly to himself Tobio thinks.  He also thinks that Tsukishima doesn’t sound nearly as distressed about it as he would have a couple years ago. “Why am I even friends with any of you?”

“Because we put up with you.”  Tobio sniffles a little hopes he isn’t catching a cold.  That would really suck.  He hates being sick.  “And because I don’t make fun of you for having a bird named Rex.”

“Some days I wonder…”

–

“How was Tsukishima?”  Akaashi asks from the kitchen when Tobio gets home.  He hangs up his stuff and wanders in to find Akaashi next to the counter, hand curled around a mug of coffee, sleep still clinging to him as he yawns and wipes at his eyes with his free hand.

“A jerk,” Tobio replies after kissing Akaashi’s temple, “but that’s nothing new.”

“Kageyama,” Akaashi scolds but Tobio can hear the laughter at the edges of it as he wraps his arms around Akaashi’s waist and hooks his chin over his shoulder.  “Be nice.”

“’M pretty sure Tsukishima would have a heart attack if I was nice to him.  And he was fine.”

Akaashi leans against him and sips his coffee, eyes distant and droopy as he attempts to wake up and face the day.  Tobio is perfectly content to just hold him up and enjoy the early morning together.

“You know,” Akaashi murmurs about halfway through his cup, “I don’t get you two some days.”

Tobio snorts softly and shakes his head, chin digging into Akaashi’s shoulder and hair tickling his cheek.

“That’s fine.  I don’t even think _we_  get us most days.”  Akaashi drains the last of his coffee and leans away just long enough to rinse his mug out and then he’s back in Tobio’s arms.  But this time he turns and hooks his hands around Tobio’s waist, smiling at him for a moment before tucking his head into the crook of Tobio’s neck with a sigh.

“I’m not sure I want to be an adult today,” Akaashi murmurs against his neck, breath warm against his skin.  “I just want to stay in bed and just… not do anything.”

“Do you work today?”  Akaashi shakes his head.  “Me either.  So let’s go back to bed for awhile.”

“Carry me there?”

“You are so spoiled.”   Tobio sighs but drops his hands lower to hoist Akaashi up.  It’s a little tricky sometimes since they’re practically the same size but it’s worth it to hear the way Akaashi hums happily and laughs softly when Tobio adjusts his grip.

“Says the person who spoils me.”

“Spoiled rotten,” Tobio announces to Corvus as they pass the living room.  She raises her head and yawns as they pass by, unimpressed by their nonsense, and is already back asleep before they even make it to the bedroom doorway.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ezzydean.tumblr.com) about rare ships


End file.
